


"I can't take this any more"

by MirasMirages



Series: Febuwhump [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirasMirages/pseuds/MirasMirages
Summary: Jase comes home to find his apartment is a complete mess. Again.
Series: Febuwhump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139144
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	"I can't take this any more"

**Author's Note:**

> Jase does not belong to me

“What the- Taigi,” Jase groaned when he saw the mess in the apartment. Chairs turned over, water all over the kitchen. He turned off the faucet and closed the fridge before pushing open a door.

It looked like everything soft in the apartment was gathered on the floor of Taigi’s room. Curtains, mattresses, pillows, and clothes. In the middle of it all was Taigi, lying in a pile of Jase’s dirty laundry.

“Jase!” Taigi screeched. “Come!”

Jase sighed and went to sit on the pile of clothes. This was a step up, he reminded himself, from when Taigi saw him as the enemy. There was a crunching noise when he sat down.

“Taigi,” Jase said, trying to keep his frustration out of his voice. “Did you take the eggs from the fridge again?”

Yup, he had just crushed a whole egg into the mattress.

He tried to remind himself that this was his own fault for deciding to keep a cryptid in the first place, but he was just exhausted. Ever since bringing Taigi home, Jason had spent his time cleaning, and fixing the things they broke, and working so he could afford enough food. His schoolwork was suffering for it, and school was supposed to be his top priority.

“Food,” Taigi said, and handed him another egg.

Jase sighed. “Why can’t you go just one day without making a mess?” he asked. “I can’t take this any more.”

Taigi lay down with their head in Jase’s lap. He scratched his fingers through the dark red hair.

“You’re exhausting, you know that?” he said, and Taigi answered with a happy trill.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ]()


End file.
